icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 13
"Andy's Teardrops" is the thirteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the thirteenth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis ''After Bea-chi hears the voice of Rizumu's beloved stuffed bear, Andy, he is taken back in time to see the early life of Sonata and Ryutaro, including Rizumu's birth and what led to Sonata leaving. '' Summary Rizumu sits with Andy and Bea-chi in her bedroom. She looks over the newspaper article related to the Tiara Cup, and while disappointed, she claims that she is doing fine. Bea-chi attempts to comfort her, but he gets frustrated when he sees she has been talking to her stuffed bear instead. Rizumu voices how she would love to find out more about her mother through him, then she sits Andy down and gets off of her bed to leave the room. After she leaves, Bea-chi begins to hear a strange voice call out to him. He glances over to Andy and questions if it was him, but suddenly, a bright light erupts and flashes through the entire room. They are taken back to when Andy was first being made by Sonata. She finishes the final touches as Ryutaro arrives with a cake he purchased. Andy explains that they were just married and they watch them embrace as she shows him the stuffed bear. The scenery changes to a Prism Show, where Kyoko and Sonata will be performing against one-another to determine the Prism Queen. Andy transports them into the nearby room, where Omi is finalizing Sonata's looks. It is revealed that today was her final day as a stylist, as she will be working as a baker, and mother, from this point on. She wishes Sonata luck and thanks her for all of the help she has given her up until this point, then she runs on the stage. She performs before Kyoko, but Kyoko is able to steal the show when she does a daring jump that no one has ever seen before. She wins the contest and is given title of Grand Champion while Sonata runs out in tears. She changes and makes her way out, but after she spots Kyoko, she storms past her until Kyoko tries to speak to her. She gives Kyoko a half-hearted congratulations, causing Kyoko to give her some brisk words of her own before taking off. From that day on, nothing meant more to Sonata than to surpass Kyoko. Bea-chi asks if there was a reason for this, but Andy claims there was not; other than an innocent rivalry between two girls. They watch as Sonata stops to take a break, and are transported again to the time that Sonata revealed her pregnancy, and then to when she gave birth to Rizumu. While they were happy, they spent the next while moving form place to place, as they were forced to keep their marriage a secret. While they were happy and content, things changed one day when Sonata decides that she wished to get back into Prism Shows. Ryutaro was against it, but she was unable to forget about them. Especially after she saw an interview between Kyoko and a host, discussing her goals of performing the legendary Aurora Rising. Sonata went to visit Kei, the Coach who came up with the Jump. While visiting her, she saw a young man before Kei arrived. There, she told Sonata of the harsh training and gave her very hard terms, but Sonata quickly agreed and the training began. One day, as she prepared to leave Ryutaro tried to stop her. When she told him that she had to keep trying, he asked her if she cared more about it than Rizumu, shocking her in the process. She is unable to say anything, then runs off in tears after a sharp glance over at Rizumu makes her start to cry. She was unable to think of anything other than the Aurora Rising and trained for it an entire year before the showdown arrived. Ryutaro and Rizumu watch from home, to see Kyoko perform first. She is unable to do the Aurora Rising and barely manages to land without faltering, causing her much grief as she ends her turn. Sonata then goes out to take her own turn, where she performs the Aurora Rising and becomes Prism Queen. She heads back stage, where Kyoko congratulates her for the win. Sonata however, feels as though something was missing and passes out; remaining unconscious for two whole weeks. After she awakened, her soul had been dead. She sacrificed her family bond to perform the Aurora Rising and was unable to forgive herself for abandoning Rizumu the way she did. Ryutaro tried to convince her that they could start over, but it did nothing. One late evening, Sonata came to see Rizumu, asleep in her cradle with Andy. She kissed them both, and before departing, spoke to the bear doll. Bea-chi tries to stop her, but realizes that the trip is ending as he is taken back to Rizumu's bedroom. He tries to call out to Andy, who asks Bea-chi to take care of Rizumu. Rizumu comes into the room to ask Bea-chi what he was doing all of the sudden. He is unable to think of an answer, then tries to tell her something. But before he can, Ryutaro calls for Rizumu to tell her that dinner is ready. She is very eager to eat, since it's barbecued meat and she quickly runs out of the room. Bea-chi then decides that because of what he has learned, Rizumu will be just fine. Prism Stone Shop Segment Akkina announces that Mia, Reina, and Karin will be taking their final fashion exam today. The goal of it was to design an outfit that embraced their true self; with Reina wanting something cool, Mia wanting to look grown up, and Karin with an energetic look. She announces that the test will start and the camera shows the three girls going through their items as Bea-chi and Rabi-chi begin to discuss the event. If they are able to pass it, they will be given Gold Trainee titles. They observe Reina as she struggles to decide what to wear or start with. She has no idea, until she recalls the past event when she chose to wear a pink necklace; so she decides to use pink as her main color today. She goes along to find a hat to match and tries it on, so Rabi-chi and Bea-chi visit Mia in Prism Stone. Mia has found a bunch of items, causing Rabi-chi and Bea-chi to worry she got too many clothing. At first Mia seems fine, but she ends up realizing this and begins to pick through them, to try to rid of some choices. She thinks about how they learned the shape of the dress and picks a nice outfit, along with finding shoes to match the outfit. With that, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi go to check on Karin. Karin is checking out the Earth Magic brand clothing and seems to have a general idea as to what to keep in mind, and for her true character, she picks out a perfect pair of pants. She may be the youngest but she's a hard worker. Since she wants to look more energetic, she recalls that she should focus on her poses. Rabi-chi and Bea-chi realize the time and the girls return to Prism Stone with their bags. While Reina and Mai get competitive, Karin reminds them that they should just go out and do their best. Due to this being their final exam, Reina announces that they should do this one at a time and has them start to play music as they change. Reina comes out to reveal her cool, Roni-themed outfit. Followed by Mia with her adult oriented outfit, and Karin with her energetic outfit. The fashion show ends with the girls coming back out and they take their Memory Pass out to see how they did. They are given the Gold Trainee title while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi congratulate the girls from their location. Akkina comes out to congratulate the girls, where she reveals that she witnessed the entire event. She tells them that they did good, but she warns them that in order to become Platinum Trainees, they will need to learn something entirely new, along with more dances. She plans to fully explain the details to them next week, so with that the girls end the segment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Bea-chi *Andy *Sonata Amamiya *Ryutaro Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Kei *Jun Takigawa *Omi Harune Trivia *This is the first and only episode of the series where the episode is only half of the length of a normal episode. The other half of the episode was composed of a Prism Stone Shop segment. *While the episode aired in July, the Live Action segment was mostly shot during May. *This is the only episode where Aira does not make an appearance, only showing up during the opening and episode preview. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream